Zadaj głupie pytanie/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb budują komputer znający odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Ich siostra wykorzystuje go, aby wreszcie przyłapać braci. Udaje jej się to, jednak znów nie w taki sposób, jak by chciała. Dundersztyc gubi klucz do swojego inatora. Agent P musi znaleźć go przed nim. Zadaj głupie pytanie (Linda wychodzi do chłopców do ogródka do ogródka z tacę ciasteczek.) Linda: Chłopcy, chcecie pełnoziarnistego batonika!? Świeżutki, jeszcze gorący. Fineasz: Pełnoziarnisty i świeżutki! Znasz nas chyba jak nikt. (Częstują się.) Linda: Tak, to prawda. (Wchodzi do domu.) Fineasz: (do Ferba) Wiesz co, mama wciąż robi dla nas miłe rzeczy. Najwyższa pora żebyśmy zrobili coś miłego dla niej. (Zaczynają myśleć.) A więc może... nie! Lub... eeh! (Po kolei zgłaszają się, ale od razu rezygnują.) Izabela: (Wchodzi do ogródka z Bufordem i Baljeetem.) Cześć Fineasz, co robicie? Fineasz: Zastanawiamy się co zrobić miłego dla naszej mamy. Pomożecie? Izabela: Moglibyście posprzątać za nią dom. Baljeet: Lub moglibyście kupić jej klasyczny suwak logarytmiczny. Buford: A co mnie to wszystko obchodzi. Co ja jestem, komputer! Fineasz: Właśnie, już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Zbudujemy wielki, super komputer. Buford: Po co twojej mamie super komputer? Jest jakąś kujonką, czy jak? Fineasz: Nie, zapytamy komputer, co możemy dla niej zrobić. Baljeet: Suwak ludzie! Dlaczego znowu mnie nie słuchacie!? (Akcja przenosi się do wnętrza domu.) Linda: (do Fretki) Wychodzę na miasto. Mam kupon na darmową wizytę w nowym salonie fryzjerskim. Muszę odświeżyć mój wygląd. Batoniki w kuchni na talerzu! (Wychodzi.) Fretka: Yh, pewnie Pepe już je wszystkie zjadł. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe!? (W Pepe ogródku podchodzi do krzaka. Ciągnie za jeden z kwiatków i otwiera tunel. Wskakuje do niego i wpada do bazy.) Monogram: Dzień dobry Agencie P! W całym Okręgu Trzech Stanów powstają w ziemi dziwne dziury. Poza tym z balkonu Dundersztyca wylatują dziwne promienie. Albo urządził jakąś huczną imprezkę, albo to właśnie on zrobił te wszystkie dziury. Dowiedz się o co chodzi! Ruszaj Agencie P! (Pepe salutuje. Odpala plecak odrzutowy i wylatuje z bazy.) (W ogródku dzieci pracują nad komputerem.) (piosenka: Robimy dziś Super Komputer) Robimy dziś super komputer Wszyscy razem lepszego nie widział ten świat! Odpowie nam jak uszczęśliwić mamę, bo trylion terabajtów pamięci ma! Śpiew nasz synchroniczny wcale nie ironiczny procesory, dyski i wszystko gra! Robimy dziś Super komputer! Śpiewamy by każdy wiedział, że robimy dziś super komputer! Co zgłębi w sekundę nasz sens istnienia, wszystko już poskręcane, wszystko już zaśpiewane procesory, dyski i wszystko gra! Super komputer: I właśnie w ten oto sposób powstałem ja. Izabela: Jest słodki.... (Ze Spółki Zło Inator wystrzeliwuje promienie przyciągające różne przedmioty.) Dundersztyc: To nie to! To nie to! To nie to! (Pepe wlatuje do Spółki Zło przez okno.) I to też nie to! To nie to! (Dziobak biegnie do naukowca, ale uruchamia się pułapka na niego. Na Pepe zostaje wylany cement, który od razu zaschnął.) Hehehehe! Witaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Podoba ci się pułapka? To super szybko schnący cement. Widzisz. Twardy jest jak coś, e tam, ja wiem jak coś twardego. Może cement. Zatem, skoro nie możesz się ruszyć, przedstawię ci mój najnowszy metalo-spod-ziemio-wyciągator! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Super komputer gotowy! Musimy tylko przeskanować Okręg Trzech Stanów, żeby miał niezbędne dane. Super Komputer: (Zaczyna skanować.) Skanuję Okręg Trzech Stanów. (Akcja przenosi się na złomowisko, na który odbywa się impreza. Promień komputera przeszedł przez ten teren.) Chłopak: Gdyby jeszcze mieli lasery, to byłaby najlepsza impreza złomowiskowa na świecie. (Akcja przenosi się do szpitala, gdzie robione jest zdjęcie rentgenowskie.) Lekarka: Nie ruszać się. (Promień komputera przechodzi przez ten teren i prześwietla lekarkę. Kobieta dzwoni.) Sekretariat związków zawodowych. (Akcja przenosi się do Norma, który siedzi w schowku. Promień przeszedł przez to miejsce.) Norm: Precz z mojego umysłu! (Następnie ukazuje się obraz na dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher z perspektywy ptaka. Można zauważyć promień komputera wychodzący z ogródka.) Super komputer: Zbieram dane na temat wszystkich obiektów i mieszkańców. Obliczam prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia wszystkich wydarzeń. (Skończył skanować.) Już! (powrót do ogródka) Fineasz: Dobra komputerze odpowiedzieć na pytanie? Super komputer: Tak, posiadam pełne dane i rozumuję logicznie. Fineasz: (Ucieszył się z Ferbem.) Hahaha! (do komputera) Dodaj dwa do dwóch. Super Komputer: Cztery! Następnym razem policzcie na palcach. Fineasz: Wybacz. Pierwiastek 67 081!? Super komputer: 259! Może teraz coś trudniejszego. Izabela: Podaj imiona dziewcząt z mojego Zastępy Ogników! Super komputer: Greta, Adyson, Holly, Katie, Milly i Ginger. Izabela: Wow, dobry jest! Baljeet: Jak w silniku wielozaworowym ze zmiennym rozrządem znaleźć nieszczelny trzpień zaworu, nie demontując głowicy? Super komputer: Polej silnik sosem pomidorowym, a bąbelki wskażą nieszczelność. Buford: (Został szturchnięty przez Baljeeta.) Ma rację! (do komputera) Eee, jakie noszę gacie? Super komputer: Chłopięce XXL. Baljeet: (Został szturchnięty przez Buforda.) Ma rację! Buford: Szacuneczek! Fineasz: (do komputera) No, widzę, że działacz idealnie. Zatem komputerze, co moglibyśmy dzisiaj zrobić miłego dla mamy? Super komputer: Obliczam... już! Weźcie cztery litry czerwonej farby i odkurzacz do liści. Przywiążcie do nich balony. Wejdźcie na szczyt miejskiego wzgórza i puśćcie je z wiatrem o 1437. Fineasz: I już? Super komputer: Nic jej dzisiaj bardziej nie uszczęśliwi. Baljeet: Wolicie to zamiast suwaka!? Fineasz: No nie wiem Baljeet. Po tym co widzieliśmy, myślę, że można mu zaufać. Baljeet: Nie znacie się na kobietach! Buford: Młody wyluzuj. (Wychodzą z ogródka.) Fretka: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) No dobra, czuję, że dzieje się tu coś o czym mogła... (Zauważyła komputer.) Co to jest? Super komputer: Jestem super komputerem. Znam odpowiedzi na wszystkie możliwe pytania. Fretka: Chłopcy cię zrobili? Super komputer: Tak, to prawda! Fretka: Dobra! Niech No się tylko zastanowię. Ile jest kontynentów na świecie? Super komputer: Sześć! Fretka: Z czego się robi szarlotkę? Super komputer: To ciasto z jabłkami. Fretka: Jak się wymawia "j" po portugalsku? Super komputer: Wymawia się jako "ż". Fretka: Kh, wiedziałam. Ilu palców nie zasłoniłam. (Schowała dłoń za plecami.) Super komputer: Dwóch! Fretka: Dobra, ciarki mnie przeszły. I mam już plan. Wystarczy tylko, że się... to nigdy nie działa! Cokolwiek robię, budowle chłopców znikają, nim mama je zobaczy. Gdybym tylko miała pewność, że mama zobaczy to co chłopaki zrobili. (Wpadła na pomysł.) Hihihihihihihi...! (W Spółce Zło inator wciąż przyciąga przedmioty.) Dundersztyc: Co, kolejny hełm!? Dlaczego w Okręgu Trzech Stanów jest zakopanych aż tyle hełmów? Cóż, następny do kolekcji. (Odrzuca hełm na stos wydobytych rzeczy przez inator.) Słuchaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku, mam nadzieję, że nie przyszedłeś z powodu całych tych wszystkich dziur, bo metalo-spod-ziemio-wyciągator to dopiero początek mojego niecnego planu. A oto mój gwóźdź programu! (Odkrywa kolejny inator spod płachty.) Mój do-wszystkiego-inator! Tak jak są stuprocentowi mężczyźni, to jest stuprocentowy inator. Robi dosłownie wszystko. Oczywiście gdy go uruchomię, moje poprzednie inatory trafią do lamusa, ale na tym właśnie polega postęp. Niestety pojawił się również mały problem. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Kiedy mój do-wszystkiego-inator był już w pełni gotowy, oddaliłem się by podziwiać moje dzieło z daleka. Nareszcie czułem słodki smak zwycięstwa. (Dundersztyc z retrospekcji szatańsko się śmieje.) Wystarczyło go jedynie uruchomić, lecz los sobie ze mnie zażartował. (Dundersztyc z retrospekcji poślizgnął się na wylanej farbie.) Kluczyk do zapłonu wypadł przez balkon. Dundersztyc: Nie! Dundersztyc (narrator): Gdy wreszcie go wypatrzyłem... (Suseł porywa kluczyk pod ziemię.) Mogę przysiądz, że się ze mnie śmiał, tak jak to susły potrafią. Zejście na dół i szukanie klucza nie wchodziło w grę, bo musiałem się trzymać grafika. (Teraźniejszość) Dundersztyc: Zbudowałem więc metalo-spod-ziemio-wyciągator, żeby znaleźć i zdobyć ten klucz, by móc uruchomić do-wszystkiego-inator i zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. (Pepe układa pasjansa.) ...jakoś. Mógłbyś położyć króla kierowego na... ej! Ty wcale mnie nie słuchasz! (W ogródku) Fretka: Ale gdy przychodzę z mamą do ogródka, to coś niewytłumaczalnie znika. Więc odpowiedz mi panie super komputerze, jak sprawić, by mama zobaczyła to co oni zrobili? Super komputer: To banalnie proste. Zrób przyrząd, dzięki któremu twoja mama zobaczy dzieło twoich braci. Fretka: Ale jaki przyrząd? Super komputer: Wykonaj dokładnie moje polecenia, a kiedy skończysz, jestem w stu procentach pewien, że twoja mama zobaczy, co zrobili twoi bracia. Fretka: Dobra, od czego mam zacząć? (Zaczyna notowań.) Super komputer: Będą ci potrzebne - toster, śrubokręt krzyżakowy, taśma izolacyjna... (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Zbiera rzeczy przyciągnięte przez inator.) Hełm, hełm, kolejny hełm! Co tu się stało!? To dłuto. Klucz to wprawdzie nie jest, ale przynajmniej rozmiar już podobny. (Wyrzuca dłuto, które wbija się w kostkę zaschniętego cementu dookoła Pepe.) Młotek! Dlaczego ktoś zakopał młotek. (Wyrzuca młotek prosto w dłuto wbite w kostkę. Cement się kruszy, a Pepe uwolnił się.) Czuję, że za chwilę znajdę ten kluczyk. Pepe: (Założył na siebie hełm ze stosu i wziął tarczę i topór.) Dundersztyc: (Zauważył Pepe.) Pepe Panie Dziobaku jak się uwolniłeś!? Oh, ja też umiem się tak bawić! (Przez przypadek zakłada na głowę radio i bierze do rąk hohlę i elektryczny wiatrak.) Hahaha! (Zorientował się.) E, zaczekaj chwilę! (Szuka sprzętu.) Zaraz, to, to, to też nie to. Przed chwilą leżała tutaj cała sterta. (Założył hełm i wziął tarczę i miecz.) Ha znalazłem! Teraz Panie Dziobaku marny już twój los! (Walczą.) (Dzieci wspinają się na wzgórze.) Fineasz: Szybciej Buford, została niecała minuta! Buford: (Niesie Baljeeta.) Ej, ja dźwigam bagaż, a wy nosicie balony! Baljeet: Przecież mogę iść! Wszyscy: Trzy, dwa, jeden, start! (Wypuścili balony.) Fineasz: Poleciały. Cztery litry czerwonej farby i odkurzacz do liści. To uszczęśliwi naszą mamę, jakoś. Chodźmy zobaczyć, co się stanie! (Pobiegli za balonami.) Przeskakujemy przez płot! Baljeet: (Jako jedyny nie przeskoczył, bo zaczepił o niego nogą.) (do Buforda) Mógłbyś mnie chociaż podnieść. (W ogródku Fretka już złożyła urządzenie.) Fretka: Dobra gotowe! Czy dobrze to poskładałam? Super komputer: Zrobiłaś to wręcz idealnie. Twoja mama z pewnością zobaczy dzieło twoich braci. Zdążyłaś w samą porę, ponieważ za dwie sekundy przyjedzie twoja mama. Fretka: (Usłyszała samochód mamy.) Wow, znowu się nie pomyliłeś. Nie mogę przegrać! (Wybiega przed dom.) Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! (Otworzyła drzwi do samochodu i zauważyła Lindę źle ostrzyżoną.) Ma...? Linda: Mam dzisiaj zły dzień. Fretka: Nie ważne! (Wyciąga Lindę z samochodu i pcha ją do ogródka.) Chodźmy, szybko, szybko! (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca Dundersztyc walczy z Pepe. Topór Agenta zakręcił się dookoła miecza Dundersztyca, więc naukowiec wyrwał mu go i wyrzucił.) Dundersztyc: Oh, bez broni już nie podskoczysz. Teraz to ja mam przewagę. Za chwilę nadejdzie twój ko... (Pepe rzucił w niego swoim hełmem.) Rzuciłeś we mnie hełmem? Ty, to żałosne Pepe panie Dziob... (Agent P rzuca w niego wieloma hełmami.) A, ah! (Akcja przenosi się się do ogródka, ponieważ promień inatora Dundersztyca trafia w kluczyk, który był pod super komputerem. Inator po woli zaczął unosić kluczyk, a z nim komputer. Suseł trzyma kluczyk.) Super komputer: Tak jak przewidziałem. Witaj suśle. Fretka: (Wepchnęła Lindę do ogródka, ale komputera w nim już nie było.) Szybko, szybko! Tutaj zobacz! Widzisz!? (Dzieci wróciły.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Linda: Wiesz co Fretka, na ogół puszczam twoje pomysły w niepamięć, ale dzisiaj, kiedy przez ten darmowy kupon zniszczyli mi fryzurę... Super komputer: (Jest uniesiony nad ogródkiem przez inator.) I suseł puszcza kluczyk. (Suseł puścił kluczyk i spadł na butelkę z farbą, którą wcześniej wypuścili chłopcy. Farba wylała się. Następnie spada na odkurzacz do liści i uruchamia go.) Linda: I po co ja tam po... (Wylana farba wylewa się na jej włosy i farbuje je, a następnie odkurzacz do liści ułożył jej włosy na normalne.) Ah, a! (Z urządzenia Fretki wysuwa się lusterko i Linda się w nim przejrzała.) Oh, moja fryzura jest boska. Chyba po prostu musiała się ułożyć. Fretka: Ale, ale, ale...! Linda: Przyjemnie gdy spotyka cię coś dobrego. Zwłaszcza kiedy się tego nie spodziewałeś. (Wchodzi do domu.) Fretka: Co się stało? Fineasz: Zrobiliśmy coś dla naszej mamy. Naprawiliśmy jej fryzurę. Jakby nie patrzeć. Fretka: Naprawdę? Fineasz: Tak! Fretka: To wasza sprawka? Fineasz: Zgadza się. Z drobną pomocą super komputera. Fretka: Więc gdy przejrzała się w lusterku mojej roboty, zobaczyła wasze dzieło? Fineasz: Zgadza się. Ferb: Fajnie wykorzystałaś miech akordeonu. Fretka: Uh, nie cierpię komputerów. Fineasz: Ej, gdzie się podział komputer? (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Usłyszał alarm z inatora.) Oh, alarm kluczo-lokalizacyjny! Kompletnie o nim zapomniałem. (Wybiega na balkon.) Już go mam! Już go mam! Już go mam! (Wygląda i widzi jak inator przyciąga super komputer i kluczyk.) Ej, chwila? Super komputer: Wiedziałem, że właśnie tak się stanie. Dundersztyc: O, oł! (Komputer uderza w inator, a w tym samym czasie Pepe opuszcza Spółkę Zło odlatując na plecaku odrzutowym. Inator i komputer wybuchają.) Przynajmniej odzyskałem klucz do mojego... (Drgi wybuch, który uniósł dach w powietrze.) Pięknie, a żeby cię Pepe Pa... (Dach opadł.) Ah, dlaczego wszystko tak łatwo wybucha? (trzeci wybuch) Tak, wiedziałem, że tak będzie. (napisy końcowe - piosenka Dom śmiechu) To właśnie bratku nasz dom śmiechu. Przed wejściem kilka zrób głębokich wdechów. Poznajcie się, to dobry mój kumpel Grzechu, ma fryzurę dziwną i nie lubi orzechów. Tu ubaw zawsze jest po pachy. Kolory wszędzie dziwne i zapachy, a skoro o tym mowa spójrzcie na tę lamę, ładną ma piżamę i wprowadza zamęt. To właśnie bratku nasz dom śmiechu! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3